The specific aim of this Core Computing Center is to provide comprehensive computer support to clinical, laboratory and core projects of the Head Injury Center. This core facility operates an ICU based VAX computer which is used in several aspects of center research. The VAX directly acquires real-time physiological data from patient monitoring equipment with 30 second resolution. This data is digitally filtered to remove artifact, reduced following investigator supplied criteria, and stored for subsequent analysis. This data provides a detailed description of the patient ICU course and augments other data collected both manually and by computers in the other projects. Extensive database support is provided to clinical, laboratory and core projects using the INGRES relational database system. This service includes: (1) consultation with the investigators and other core projects before a study is begun. (2) design and implementation investigators database table, forms and reports, (3) data collection and entry services, (4) data validation and security , (5)data archival and backup, (6) data retrieval, and (7) transferring data to the Biostatistical Core for more sophisticated analysis. Investigators access Core Computer Center facilities through a campus-wide network. Data and analysis is available on-line to provide continuous supported projects. In addition general computing support for center staff using personal computers and other university and department computing facilities is provided.